


midnight love

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, sad girl wanda maximoff
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: you've always come to me at midnight
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	midnight love

_ฉันคิดว่ามันคือความเจ็บปวด_

_ฉันเคยคิดว่ามันเป็นความสุข_

_ความสุขที่ฉันได้รู้สึกว่ามีใครสักคนวิ่งเข้ามาหาฉัน ในวันที่เขาไม่เหลือใคร_

_แต่ทุกๆ ครั้งที่ฉันนึกถึงช่วงเวลานั้น มันคือความทรงจำที่เจ็บปวด_

_คุณลองคิดว่าในวันที่เขาไม่เหลือใคร หรือไม่มีใครให้เขาเดินทางไปหา เขาก็จะมาหาคุณ นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าคุณคือคนแรกที่เขาต้องการ เขาแค่ไม่มีใครให้ไปหาแล้ว เขาถึงจำใจกลับมาหาคุณ คนที่ยืนอยู่ที่เดิมเพื่อรอเขามาเสมอ_

"วันด้า วันด้า ฉันรู้ว่าเธออยู่ห้อง เปิดประตูหน่อย" เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่อง

วันด้า เจ้าของห้อง ที่กำลังนั่งอ่านหนังสืออยู่ เธอวางหนังสือลงแล้วลุกขึ้นไปแง้มเปิดประตูดู "คุณมีอะไร"

"เธอว่างมั้ย" เขาถาม "แต่ถ้าไม่ว่างก็ไม่เป็นไรนะ ฉันไม่ได้มีอะไรสำคัญหรอก"

"ว่างสิ มีอะไรเหรอ" เธอถามกลับ

หลังจากนั้นทั้งคู่ก็นั่งคุยกันยาว จนนาตาชาขอตัวกลับห้องไป

"เฮ้วันด้า" เขาทัก

"สวัสดี วันนี้คุณกลับไวจัง" เธอถาม

"วันนี้ไม่ค่อยมีใครอยู่ดึกด้วยเท่าไหร่ ก็เลยรีบกลับ" เขาตอบ

"แนท คุณควรจะต้องพักผ่อนบ้างนะ ไม่ใช่อยู่ดึกไปตลอดแบบนี้" เธอบอก

"เอาน่าๆ" เขาโบกมือปัด "วันนี้เธอมานั่งดื่มเป็นเพื่อนฉันหน่อยสิ"

เธอยกแก้วน้ำผลไม้ขึ้นโชว์อีกฝ่าย "ถ้าดื่มเป็นเพื่อน ก็ขอเป็นแค่นี้พอนะคะ เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ต้องไปฝึกอีก เดี๋ยวตื่นไม่ไหว" วันด้าส่งยิ้มให้ นั่นดูจะเป็นยิ้มที่แสนจะกินใจในความคิดของเธอ

"เอาสิ" นาตาชาเดินไปหยิบขวดเบียร์มานั่งดื่มบนโต๊ะกลางห้องครัว

ทั้งคู่นั่งคุยกัน จนกระทั่งนาตาชาฟุบหลับไป วันด้าได้แต่หยิบผ้าห่มมาคลุมให้ เก็บขวดเบียร์ ก่อนจะเดินกลับไปยังห้องนอนของตัวเอง

"วันด้าๆ เธอเคยดูรอมคอมเรื่องนี้มั้ย" นาตาชาโผล่เข้ามาหาวันด้าในขณะที่วันด้ากำลังหยิบน้ำดื่มออกมาจากตู้เย็น

"คุณทำฉันตกใจ" วันด้าบอก

"ขอโทษทีๆ" เขาหัวเราะ "ไม่คิดว่าเธอจะขวัญอ่อนขนาดนี้"

"ว่าแต่ หนังเรื่องอะไรคะ" เธอถาม และเขาก็โชว์มันให้ดู "ฉันยังไม่เคยดูเลย มันสนุกมั้ย"

"ฉันก็ไม่เคยเหมือนกัน คืนนี้ไปดูมั้ย" เขาถาม

"เอาสิคะ"

"ไปห้องเธอนะ ห้องฉันของรกมาก" เขาบอก หลังจากนั้นทั้งคู่ก็ไปนั่งดูหนังด้วยกันบนเตียง จนกระทั่งนาตาชาเผลอหลับอิงไหล่เธอไป

แม้ว่าพวกเราจะคุยกันตอนดึกอยู่บ่อยๆ แต่นั่นก็ทำให้ฉันได้รู้จักกับอีกมุมของนาตาชา มุมที่ฉันไม่เคยเห็น มุมที่ฉันคิดว่า ฉันคงจะตกหลุมรักเธอเข้าแล้ว

จนกระทั่ง

.

.

.

"เฮ้ วันด้า" นาตาชาทัก เขาเดินเข้ามาในห้องครัว ในขณะที่วันด้ากำลังทำน้ำปั่นผลไม้อยู่

"ไงคะ" เธอทักกลับพร้อมสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม

"ฉันมีคำถาม" นาตาชาเอ่ย "เธอคิดว่าผู้หญิงชอบอะไร"

"จะซื้อของไปให้เพื่อนเหรอคะ" วันด้าถาม "ของแบบนี้ขึ้นอยู่กับตัวบุคคลนะ ฉันคงไปตอบแทนไม่ได้หรอก"

"แล้วถ้าเป็นเธอล่ะ" เขายังคงถามอยู่ และในใจของวันด้าก็พองโตไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อย

"สร้อยคอมั้งคะ มันเก็บไว้อยู่ใกล้หัวใจดี แถมไม่เกะกะด้วยล่ะ" เธอตอบ

"โอเค ขอบคุณมาก" นาตาชาส่งยิ้มให้ ก่อนจะวิ่งออกจากห้องไป แล้วก็วิ่งกลับเข้ามาหอมแก้มวันด้าครั้งหนึ่ง แล้วรีบวิ่งออกจากห้องไปจนกระทั่งคนอื่นที่เดินเข้ามาในห้องครัวถึงกับต้องถาม

คืนนั้นเอง วันด้าออกมายืนริมระเบียงห้องพัก ก็เห็นนาตาชาในชุดเมื่อเช้า ยืนคุยอยู่กับใครสักคนด้วยสีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม และมองเห็นเขาสวมสร้อยคอให้กับคนตรงนั้น

"เฮ้วันด้า ขอบคุณมากเลยสำหรับคำแนะนำ" เขาเอ่ยเมื่อเจอหน้า

"เรื่องอะไรคะ" แม้ว่าในใจจะรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายหมายถึงเรื่องอะไรแต่วันด้าก็ยังคงตีหน้ายิ้มแย้ม แสร้งทำเป็นเหมือนปกติ ทั้งที่ในใจเธอจะเจ็บปวดอย่างมากก็ตาม

"เรื่องของขวัญยังไงล่ะ" เขาตอบ พร้อมสีหน้าที่ยิ้มแย้มยิ่งกว่าทุกครั้งที่เธอเคยได้พบ

"อ๋อ สรุปคุณเอาไปให้ใครเหรอ" เธอถาม ทั้งๆ ที่รู้คำตอบอยู่ในใจ

"ให้คนพิเศษของฉันนั่นแหละ ขอบคุณเธอมากเลยนะวันด้า" เขาพูดจริง และน้ำเสียงของเขาดูดีใจมากๆ

"อ้อ ยินดีเลย" เธอฝืนยิ้ม ทั้งที่ข้างในใจเจ็บปวดเหลือทน

"เฮ้ วันด้า" เขาเคาะประตูห้อง

เธอเงียบ หยิบหูฟังมาสวม แล้วเปิดอ่านหนังสือต่อ

"วันด้า ฉันเห็นแสงไฟนะ เธอยังไม่ได้นอน ฉันรู้" เขายังคงเรียกอยู่อย่างนั้น

เธอเงียบ เช่นเดิม จนกระทั่งเขาเดินกลับไป

"เฮ้วันด้า ช่วงนี้ไม่ค่อยเห็นเธอเลย" เขาทักกลางห้องครัวในช่วงเช้าวันหนึ่ง

วันด้าทำเป็นไม่ได้ยิน เธอใส่หูฟังอินเอียร์ ตัดเสียงรบกวนจากภายนอกได้อย่างดี นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่เธอต้องการ

เขาโบกมือให้วันด้า แต่ก็นั่นแหละ เธอยิ้มให้ แล้วก็เดินจากไป

"เฮ้วันด้า" เขาเคาะประตูห้องอยู่สามครั้ง

และวันนี้วันด้าเปิดประตูออกไปหา "คุณมีอะไรรึเปล่า"

"เธอพยายามหลบหน้าฉันรึเปล่า" เขาถาม

"ฉันแค่ไม่ว่างเฉยๆ" เธอตอบ "คุณมีอะไรรึเปล่า ฉันกำลังอ่านหนังสืออยู่"

"ขอเข้าไปหน่อยได้มั้ย"

"ฉันอ่านหนังสืออยู่ ถ้าเกิดคุณไม่มีอะไรแล้ว ฉันขอตัวก่อนนะ" เธอบอก แล้วปิดประตูใส่ แต่เขาดันประตูเอาไว้

"เธอเป็นอะไรรึเปล่าวันด้า" เขาถาม

"ฉันเปล่า ถ้าไม่มีอะไร ฉันต้องขอตัวก่อนนะ" เธอบอก และพยายามปิดประตูใส่

"ปกติเธอไม่เป็นอย่างนี้นะแม็กซิมอฟฟ์" เขาพูด "เธอรู้ไม่ใช่เหรอว่าถ้ามีอะไรก็มาคุยกับฉันได้"

หลังจากนาตาชาพูดจบ วันด้า แม็กซ์มอฟฟ์ ก็เลยเดินกลับไปเปิดประตูและยืนขวางอยู่ด้านหน้า ไม่ให้อีกฝ่ายเดินเข้าห้อง "คุณนั่นแหละเป็นอะไร" เธอถามกลับ "ทำไมคุณถึงต้องมายุ่งวุ่นวายกับฉันตลอดแบบนี้ คุณเป็นอะไรกันแน่" เธอถาม แต่อีกฝ่ายกลับยืนเงียบอยู่ที่เดิม "แนท ฉันรู้ว่าคุณรู้ทุกอย่างนะ คุณรู้แก่ใจด้วย" วันด้านิ่งไป เขาได้แต่เงียบ "คุณรู้ดีว่าฉันชอบคุณ และชอบคุณมากๆ แต่คุณทำกับฉันเหมือนเป็นแค่สิ่งของ เป็นแค่สิ่งที่คุณคิดจะทิ้งไปก็ทำได้ง่ายดาย จะกลับมาหาเมื่อไหร่ก็มาได้ทุกเมื่อ"

"ฉัน..." เขาเงียบ

"คุณแกล้งทำเป็นไม่รู้ว่าฉันรู้สึกยังไง ฉันคิดว่ามันเคยเป็นความสุขนะ ที่อย่างน้อยคุณก็มาหาฉัน แต่นั่นเป็นการมาหาฉันในวันที่คุณไม่เหลือใคร ฉันเป็นแค่ตัวสำรองของคุณเหรอ แนท"

"ฉันขอโทษ" เขาเอ่ย "ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ"

"คุณไม่ได้ตั้งใจ... คำง่ายๆ ที่คุณก็พูดได้" เธอพยายามซ่อนน้ำตาที่ใกล้จะหลั่งออกมาเพราะความเจ็บปวด "ฉันหวังว่าคุณจะมีความสุขนะ คุณโรมานอฟฟ์" วันด้าพูดจบ ก็ปิดประตูใส่นาตาชา แล้วทรุดตัวลงนั่งกับพื้นพิงกำแพง แล้วปลดปล่อยความรู้สึกทุกอย่างของเธอออกมาพร้อมกับหยาดน้ำตาที่พรั่งพรู


End file.
